


Wrong Copy

by thorssmile



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff, librarian!bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 08:26:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14516343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorssmile/pseuds/thorssmile
Summary: Libraries were supposed to be a place to concentrate, to escape. It was hard to do that with a librarian who looked that good.





	Wrong Copy

The library was supposed to be a place to concentrate; to escape from distractions when needs be. This is why Y/N had made her first visit to the library in years. 

With an important exam coming up the next week, she needed to be well prepared. Her professor had told Y/N that if she didn't get close to 100%, then she'd have to have extra tutoring. College was taking up enough time already, Y/N didn't need an extra 6 hours of hell. 

So early on Saturday morning, she dragged herself down to her local library. She didn't take her phone because she didn't trust herself; she would be checking the time one minute and finding out what pizza matched her personality best on Buzzfeed the next. 

She wanted to pass this test. She needed to pass this test.

Which was why Y/N was in a bit of a tricky situation right now.

She thought librarians were supposed to be little old women who wore sweaters with animals on, not literal Gods. 

This librarian was maybe the most goergeous man Y/N had seen in her life. He was tall, and his dark brown hair was thrown back into a messy ponytail. His glasses perfectly framed his sparkling blue eyes. His tongue rested between his lips when he was in deep contration, which Y/N had to admit gave her a few impure thoughts.

What intrigued Y/N the most was his arms. His left arm, to be exact. It was metal and moved seamlessly with his every motion. His right arm was toned, which was surprising for a librarian (although everything about him was already surprising). 

In any other situation, Y/N would have been happy to gaze upon him for hours on end. Except this was not any other situatuation, this was when she needed to work the hardest. 

Damn it.

Little did Y/N know that it wasn't exactly easy for Bucky either. Ever since she had walked in, it had been a task to try and keep his eyes on the books. There wasn't many people like her in this library often, which is why Bucky was so put off in the first place.

Then she'd sat at a table which made Bucky's view of her from his desk very clear. He wished that she would start speaking to someone on her phone so he could go over there and tell her to be quiet. It wouldn't be ideal, but then he would at least have a good reason to talk to her.

The second day she had walked in, she had nodded at him out of politeness. He'd been taken back for a second, just looking at her, that when he did not back it seemed a bit forced. Bucky worried that he'd made a bad impression. 

The third day, Y/N muttered a quiet 'hello' as she wandered in. Rather loudly and maybe too enthusiastically Bucky responded. He opened his mouth to speak again, but was at a loss for words. Feeling too awkward, he turned around and put his back to her. 

That was the day Y/N decided to take matters into her own hands. She had seen Bucky staring at her from across the library, but realised he probably wasn't going to talk to her. 

She knew perfectly well where the book she needed was. However, for the sake of trying to talk to the librarian, she decided to play dumb. 

As she sauntered up to his desk, he was staring at the computer screen and wasn't paying attention to the footsteps that were nearing him. Y/N had to clear her throat for him to look up. 

"Hey" she said, trying to avoid eye contact for longer than a second. 

He quietly replied, and was silent for a few seconds before he remembered he had a job to do. 

She told him what book she needed and that she wasn't sure who it was buy. Bucky swiftly typed the name into the system, having to backspace a few times because of mistakes made due to his flustered state. 

They walked over in silence to where the book was, Y/N then proceeding to lean back against the bookshelf as Bucky began to search. 

Y/N let her thoughts wander as Bucky's fingers trailing along the books. She was completely entranced by the way his hands moved, having to stop herself from thinking of them anywhere else. It felt wrong to.

Bucky was panicking. He felt her eyes on him, and he was finding it a chore to locate the book with his mind wandering like this. 

He then realised that he was probably talking too long to find her book, so he quickly located where the author's last name and grabbed the first book he saw. Y/N uttered her thanks, and Bucky saw this as the perfect opportunity to leave the situation he was so clearly fucking up. 

That's when she started to giggle. 

Bucky turned around to see Y/N clutching her stomach, Her grin going from ear to ear. Bucky didn't see the humour in the situation, but he ciudlnt help but smile at the sight in front of him.

Worrying that another, less attractive librarian would come and tell her off, Y/N stopped her laughter and offered Bucky an explanation.

"Sorry, it's just... I'm pretty sure I wanted a book on Roman history, not ... 'A Modern Woman's Guide to Masturbation'". 

Y/N whispered the last part before starting to laugh again, and Bucky felt a blush rise to his cheeks. 

He quickly grabbed the book off her and clumsily fetched the correct book from the shelf. Bucky offered it to her, finding the situation humiliated. 

He put one hand behind his head to scratch it, and tried to offer her an explanation, "Sorry, I was just... distracted". 

Y/N raised one eyebrow in jest. "Really? Glad to know I have that effect". 

Bucky let out a slightmy embarrassed laugh at her comment. 

"I'm Bucky, by the way," he told her, extending his right arm out slightly. 

Y/N took his outstretched hand and introduced herself. Bucky felt a wave of confidence wash over him for an unknown reason. 

"Listen, maybe you wanna... go out for a coffee sometime... as an apology. I know a really good placenround the corner." 

Y/N hesitated slightly, and Bucky held his breath instead of rejection. 

"I've got an exam in a few days, but if you'd like to take me out afterwards to celebrate then I would be very grateful."

Bucky grinned, unable to hide his relief. 

"Its a date."

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this was too cringey, was sorta tempted to make this smut but decided against it last minute. Probably because I wasn't brave enough to let my first fic be smut.  
> All comments are helpful :)


End file.
